pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL005: Cloystered
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4. Synopsis The trainer and Bill set up a camp. A woman, named Lorelei, attacks them, as she demands Red's Pika. The trainer fights back, while Lorelei reveals what happened to Red... and the culprits behind his "accident". Chapter Plot Bill and the trainer hear something outside the cave, so the trainer thinks their enemies want to bury them. A Pokémon drills through the wall, blocking the exit. Lorelei plans on caging these two and freeze them inside. Bill thinks Doduo might get through the ice, but the trainer reminds Bill they will be attacked as soon as they are out. The trainer worries, as this is not an ordinary Spike Cannon this Pokémon is using to get through. The trainer notices a small hole and has a plan. The trainer calls Pika back. Bill sees the Pokémon are small enough in the Balls to be put in a pocket. The trainer attaches Pika's Poké Ball to the rod and throws it in the hole. Pika comes out, allowing the trainer to see Lorelei has a Dewgong and a Cloyster combined for attack. Lorelei notices Pika, so the trainer pulls Pika's Poké Ball before it is crushed by a spike. Lorelei knows that trapping them in ice is not enough, so will wait for those two to come out. The trainer sees that Dewgong's Ice Beam combined with Cloyster's Spike Cannon makes a powerful combo, so if one of them is defeated, they might escape. Bill is shocked to see the trainer saw what Pika saw without being there. The trainer responds that he sometimes feels the Pokémon's thoughts. Lorelei sees those two can either be pierced by ice spikes or jump out into an ambush. Suddenly, Lorelei notices a Poké Ball, so has Cloyster and Dewgong attack it. Suddenly, the trainer's Doduo crushes through the ice and escapes. Lorelei notices the trainer has Pika, so this Poké Ball her Pokémon crushed was empty, a decoy. The trainer sends Pika, who uses Thundershock, stunning Cloyster, even if it withdrew in its shell. With Cloyster stunned, the combo with Dewgong is disabled. Lorelei sees they must've known which Pokémon they were facing, but does not know how they'd known that if they were trapped. She demands to know and has Dewgong attack them, but the trainer and Bill escape on Doduo, as Lorelei is too powerful. Bill thinks the true reason this kid won't fight as that he does not want any Pokémon to get hurt. He does not trust this trainer much, being a healer and mind reader. Lorelei demands the trainer's name, who responds he is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Meanwhile, a Jigglypuff jumps, carrying a satellite dish, while its trainer encourages it to fly. The trainer hears Amarillo and is displeased, as he was given the order not to give out the name, then thinks the secret wouldn't be kept much longer than that. Amarillo des Bosque Verde is actually translated as Yellow of Viridian Forest. Yellow's Doduo gets stopped by spikes in the way, so Yellow navigates Doduo to the river, while Lorelei follows them with Dewgong. Suddenly, Dewgong creates a wave, soaking Yellow and Bill, while Cloyster uses Aurora Beam. Bill and Yellow are immobilized and cannot move, thinking how powerful that was. Lorelei does not think that is powerful, so has Cloyster use Supersonic on the duo. Yellow uses her rod to touch the Poké Ball on the frozen wave. Lorelei wants to know how Yellow knew which Pokémon Lorelei had. Lorelei thinks Yellow sensed what Pika saw, so asks how powerful this "gift" is, so can she sense what Pika sees right now or can she read his memories. Lorelei remembers when she told Yellow about Bruno fighting against Red, Yellow wanted to figure her out, so Lorelei suspects she cannot read Pika's mind about Red's battle. Suddenly, a sound is heard and the ground cracks. When Yellow had her rod touch the frozen wave, she sent Rattata, who used Hyper Fang, causing Bill and Yellow to escape. Lorelei goes to send a Pokémon, but a sludge comes out of nowhere, distracting her, while Bill and Yellow float on the river on the ice. Bill admires Rattata, while Yellow responds it was his first Pokémon. Yellow thanks Ratty for assistance. Bill introduces himself, while Yellow falls asleep. At the Indigo Plateau, Lorelei gets contacted by an older woman. Lorelei tells the old woman about Yellow's power: he can share the heart and mind of a Pokémon. Lorelei believes Yellow's power will grow, enabling him to sense through Pika about Red's disappearance. Considering it must not happen, Lorelei sees they need to go after Pika and Yellow from now on. Debuts Move *Aurora Beam *Withdraw *Hyper Fang Trivia Mistakes Green's Horsea used Sludge, a move it cannot learn. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 4 chapters